mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Eye
Red Eye, is one of the main villains and is also Alex Doc's evil side. He's also ShadowLife's main henchman but he sides with everyone who in return gives him power and wealth. Red Eye also secretly helped Amset Ra who promised him the DocSoul so he could have any body he wants, until he got defeated. Red Eye later betrayed ShadowLife and sided with Nazim after, seemingly, destroying ShadowLife's body. After Nazim's demise, his body and head were broken in pieces and kept in separate places. Though a returned ShadowBot recovered his "eye" and "head" and planned on using him to free HIM. He reluctantly helped though his old body wasn't returned to him until HIM helped him find it. After which Red Eye gave HIM information and decided to help him. History Red Eye was created when Alex Doc first transformed into Rat (PowerForm) when he was ten years old. He went on a rampage because of the two minds sharing one body. During the course of some years, Red Eye was able to control Alex in his Power Form but was unable to do so in his human form. When Red Eye stole the Ultimate Bazooka from the Doc Realm while he was transformed as Rat, he was cursed into an actual rat. Because of this Red Eye got full control over his body and mind, while the actual Alex was trapped inside his own mind. Years later, after Endroidomon, when he was finally cured, Alex got back in full control and was able to control his evil side. 'The General' Eventually Red Eye was able to get control over his Power Form Rat after he possessed Rat. Although he would still on occasion struggle to keep Alex in check. After some time de decided to attack The Tower but luckily for him, he was defeated by Diamond X who, accidentally, separated Alex and Red Eye. Leaving Red Eye behind as Rat and Alex's human form, while the actual Alex was turned into his former rat form while in coma. Meaning that Red Eye is in full control now. 'Amset Ra' To Be Added 'Nazim' To Be Added Eventually, Red Eye and Nazim decided to defeat ShadowLife once and for all. Using the cursed coin and Red Eye's trickery, ShadowLife became cursed and lost all of his magical life-force. Red Eye than attacked ShadowLife and destroyed his body. Just before his body got destroyed ShadowLife uttered "Earlier then expected but now I can utilize my latest plan". Thinking it was just to mess with them, Nazim and Red Eye ignored his last words and continued with there plan. Fortunately, ShadowLife's soul survived and possessed his newest battle suit ShadowBot and finally decided to use it against DiamondLord and Noa. He went into hiding and decided to lay low until the perfect moment arose. He later found one piece of The Codex and kept it for himself. Much later, he placed a listening device close to the entrance of the door of his former headquarters. He listens in as Nazim and Red Eye finally plan on using the switch device which was formerly owned by ShadowLife. Later when they leave, he entered the Lamp and stole Nazim's Gold Coin and kept it for himself. 'The Dagger of Life' To Be Added 'Body Loss' Having lost his body because of ShadowBot's failed actions, Red Eye's head and red eye were seperated. His actual eye was hidden at Noa's side on The Island, while his head was kept at The Tower for safekeeping. However ShadowBot managed to steal the eye back, while creating a decoy body for him so Red Eye would gain his consciousness again. Furious on what ShadowBot had done, he initially refused to work with him again to free HIM. However because he desired his body back and knew that ShadowBot needed his help, he reluctantly agreed. Eventually ShadowBot managed to acquire the remaining two swords of Cortes. He upgraded Red Eye's decoy form with hands and limited self-mobility. Using the swords, Red Eye managed to move again freely. He then helped ShadowBot in fighting the heroes using the swords. When they successfully entered the Glass Dimension, he freed HIM while ShadowBot held Telicis off. In return, HIM would escort Red Eye out of the Glass Dimension. After taking down ShadowBot, the both of them left the alternate dimension and made their separate ways. 'HIM' Red Eye fled the scene after stealing the Black Virus as he thought he could use it one day for his own benefits. He searched for two days but was unable to find his body, mainly because he had difficulty traversing the terrain. While taking residence in the old hideout, he was approached by HIM once again. HIM offered his help in locating his body on the promise he would at least give him something that could help him in his goal. As HIM would help regardless, Red Eye agreed and they managed to firstly locate his legs, for which he regained his flight, speed and agility while subsequently destroying his old body. During this Red Eye revealed he stole the Ultimate Bazooka, which HIM is familiar with, and likes to steal it back from Creator once again. More of his stories can be read here: HIM/Stories Personality Red Eye is power hungry and seeks powerful items, objects and even bodies to further enhance his powers. He has shown to be arrogant and direct when possessing a body but without one he's a coward, easily scared and not threatening. He stays true to himself and only sides with others who can aid him in his desires. He has no problem with switching allegiances. Red Eye hates it when people call him "just an accessory", prompting him to get mad. However, it doesn't cloud his actions and judgement. It only makes him more aggressive and powerful in battle. Red Eye hates ShadowLife because of his lying and unreliable nature. However, he continues to work alongside him because he couldn't achieve his own goal alone. But he would team up, and betray ShadowLife when someone with a better offer of person arrives such as Nazim. Ironically, he would later reluctantly team-up with ShadowBot once again to free HIM, as the latter would promise him his own body back. Though it was ultimately HIM who helped him. Red Eye truly desires his own powerful body so he can be free. Therefore after his companionship with Nazim he has decided to not help others anymore. After his Rat body got defeated by Noa when ShadowLife transmuted it into becoming a mindless slave, he essentially lost his freedom. He reluctantly teamed up with ShadowBot once again who promised him his body back if he would free HIM, only for him to switch sides again. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Intelligence: Red Eye possesses great intelligence. He can make collaborated plans and is able to convince many people into doing his schemes easily. He also possesses a cunning intellect and is not easily convinced. He has innate understanding about various forms of magic, human science, archaeology, history, nature science, architecture, astrophysics, electro-physics, Scientology, mechanics and hoplology. Telekinesis: Even without a body, Red Eye possesses great telekinetic abilities. He can move objects with his minds and use it either offensively, defensively or for other purposes. He can only move objects and other beings to a certain extent. The larger and bigger the object or being, the more strain it puts on his head. Body Possession: Red Eye is able to posses a body to do his bidding. When he possesses a body, he can utilize the skills and powers of that body. He can also control the person actions and alter the inhabitant body to his own desire. Mind Possession: Red Eye is also able to posses the original mind of the inhabitant body. He cannot take 100% control over the mind, but is able to seal the original mind far away deep into their own consciousness. The longer he has possessed a body, the more easier it is for him to subdue the original mind. Support Enhancements: When Red Eye has possessed a body, he can enhance the abilities of that body. He can enhance a variety of physical abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, etc. He can even apply more than one enhancement at the same time. Power Augmentation: Red Eye can also enhance the powers of himself and others. He can power up abilities of others so that they can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously but only for a short amount of time. However he requires a touch of close proximity to achieve this. Mindshifting: Red Eye has direct control over his mental structure and his own mind. He is able to manipulate his own emotions, sensations, perceptions, consciousness, memories and personality at will . Several Type Attacks: Red Eye himself is also capable of using several type attacks. He can use Fire, Ice, Psychic and Dark based attacks without the need of a body. He can use attacks like Fire Blast, Ice Beam, Psybeam and Dark Pulse. Flight: Red Eye himself is also capable of flight. Because he is rather small himself, he is able to sneak away undetected easily. Magic: Red Eye is also highly skilled in magic. He is able to use magical spells and attacks that are more powerful when he has a body. Weaknesses/Resistances Power Form Dependency: Red Eye needs a Form in order to stay powerful. Without any type of Form, he is quite weakened. But when he's in control, it's hard to get rid of him. Mind Subduing: Red Eye is also unable to permanently remove or separate the original mind from his inhabitant body by own means. Only other powerful beings can do that. Complete Control Prevention: As long as the original mind in is Red Eye's inhabitant body, he hasn't complete control over body and mind. When the original mind is removed, he becomes far more powerful, but the original mind can possess its own body again and remove Red Eye. The mind must have a new, temporarily, body to perform this. Superior Possession: Red Eye can also be controlled by stronger entities like Dark Hand. He can also be controlled by Amset Ra's Control Diamond. This can only happen if his brain is disrupted or very weakened. Red Eye: When the entity Red Eye is in control of a physical form, it itself becomes a noticeable weakness. The entity's conscious resided in the eye, and whenever the eye is removed from the head, he's put in a comatose state until the eye is returned properly. Trivia *Red Eye is still a part of Alex Doc and as such he has the rights of any other Doc. *Red Eye is a part of Noa's version of Rat through the DocSoul but without the evil spirit. *Red Eye is technically the only non-human villain, because he is just an accessory. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:PowerForm Users Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul PowerForms